The Problems of the Past
by Heroicagal
Summary: Mary has a shady history that includes being a sniper for one Jim Moriarty under her given name of Sebatina Moran. This is a series of encounters she has with her target: John Watson and one more she has with Jim Moriarty.


_The problems of your past are your business. The problems of your future are my privilege.—John Watson to Mary Watson in "His Last Vow"_

The first time Sebatina Moran had ever heard of Doctor John Hamish Watson was when he was brought up by her employer, Moriarty.

"Keep an eye on this one love; he's the key to our dear friend Sherlock's heart." Jimmy had told her. She looked at the unimposing figure in a grandmother's jumper and the features of a hedgehog and sneered at the idiocy that their query surrounded himself with. Of course, it was only later that she would admit to herself he seemed rather handsome…

* * *

The second time Moran encountered Doctor Watson was in monitoring his movements before he was the fifth pip in their game of wits. She had followed him to the grocery and an older woman had had trouble with her bags. The little soldier had valiantly offered the woman help to which she gladly accepted.

"Wait a minute; you're Doctor Watson aren't you? Oh my grandson is a huge fan of you. Could I trouble you even more for an autograph?"

The man had the decency to blush and assented to give her his signature. She smiled and went on her way as the cab pulled up that Watson had flagged down for her. She mentally added to her knowledge a soft spot for women and children and went on her way, smiling for some reason at the incident.

* * *

The third time Sebatina encountered Watson was when the little man was strapped with enough semtex to blow them all sky high. The troublemaker quickly turned what should've been a harrowing experience of helplessness for both himself and Holmes on its side and took Jim as a hostage in an attempt to turn the tables. She was impressed by his tenacity, but annoyed at his interloping and so switched her scopes to the head of Jim's golden boy Holmes. That got his attention alright. Another mental note was added: soft spot for friends and allies. Sentimental fool is what Jim would call him. She chose to be more generous and tagged him loyal to a fault.

* * *

The fourth and supposed to be last time "Colonel Moran" as Jimmy had dubbed her saw John Watson was once again through the scope. She was the one poised to execute him if his darling detective didn't dive down to the pavement below. Moran had spent quite the amount of time getting to know her old query and the more she saw of him the more she had to stop herself from admiring the brave man. He was courageous, loyal, kind, selfless, and easy on the eyes to boot. If things had been different she would've dropped everything to ask him out to coffee. As it was, she had to satisfy herself by using his current girlfriends' pictures as target practice. As she stared down the scope at the man she could feel regret piercing her very being.

"Sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side. You cannot let it get in the way of your work." Jim had warned her. If only she had listened. But her duty was her duty and Jim would have to come before a man who would hate her if they ever met.

* * *

The first time Mary Morstan met John Watson was after the death of her employer and subsequent death of Sebatina Moran. She was a new woman now and had a new life to lead. Unfortunately, Doctor Watson continued to haunt her. Ironically they met in a coffee shop. He accidentally crashed into her, a haggard look to his face and a slight limp in his gait.

"I'm so, so sorry. Could I possibly buy you a new coffee to make up for the mess?" He pleaded as she sloshed her drink everywhere. All instincts screamed she should deny his offer and run. Don't get involved with your targets. Yet the word she said was what her heart was screaming.

"Yes."

* * *

The first time Mary Watson met John Watson was after a long and passionate kiss. He told her that he was her's forever and she had claimed that she was his. The two shared a long embrace after the kiss and the dead man raised who had once been her enemy stood by in approval. It was one of the best moments of her life.

* * *

The first time Sebatina Moran met John Watson was when her world came crashing down. She had been forced to drastic measures by Magnussen and forced oddly enough to fulfill one of Jimmy's old dreams, the death of Sherlock Holmes. But she didn't want to kill the best friend of the man who had her heart, she called an ambulance. Then he drew her out in a game of cat and mouse and John knew the truth and it killed her. He just didn't know the details. He held her entire past in that flash drive and if he chose to look she knew she would lose him forever. How could he forgive her working for the man who was his most hated adversary?

He never looked. John decided her past didn't matter and for that she was immeasurably grateful. Unfortunately, like it seemed to always, her past came looking for her.

* * *

The first time Mary Watson met Moriarty she and John were taken hostage and Sherlock came dashing in to save the day as she knew he would. And Jimmy stopped him with a single movement of pulling back the hammer on John's gun and placing the barrel to his head.  
"Sherlock, darling, I thought you'd never make it." He smiled reptilian like. Sherlock's eyes showed his murderous thoughts. "Look at you, dashing in to save the day. You forgot to lift up your coat collar." Moriarty teased.

"Leave them Moriarty. This is between you and me." Sherlock said and he glanced at John, then over at Mary and her swollen belly. She was one month from due date. She tried hard not to huff at the obvious fear in his eyes and pity as she was on her knees, a position not exactly comfortable in her condition.

"You honestly think this is still about you Sherly? So self-centered." John yelled at him and Moriarty buried the barrel further into his skull. "That's enough out of you." He ordered. "Or I will make the fat lady sing." John paled and his glare blazed like a thousand suns at Moriarty but he said no more.

"No Sherlock, I came back to check on my second in command to find my organization in shambles. She didn't do her job very well. My fault I suppose, I guess I didn't train her properly." His gaze turned to Mary and John stiffened.

"Sebatina, you've disappointed me. I told you that sentiment was a defect found on the losing side and what did you do? You went and married your target! You're carrying his child. So very naughty." John and Sherlock's eyes bulged but she kept quiet. "Nothing to say my dear?"

"You find sentiment a defect, John showed me it makes you stronger." She said dispassionately and deliberately. John shook his head, trying to deny the truth.

"She never told you, did she Johnny-boy? Too scared of what his sentiments would be then?" Moriarty asked. Mary just shook her head.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand. You have no heart." She replied quietly. He laughed.

"What good is a heart when it's been burned out of you?" He replied and in one swift motion he removed the gun barrel from John's head and shot her in the chest. John screamed in agony and Sherlock ran forward. She didn't know what happened next except for John cradling her head in his lap murmuring how she'd be fine, she'd be okay. She smiled sorrowfully.

"Why, why is everything always my fault? Why does this happen to the people I love?" John moaned as he wept and she said something one more time before she slipped into the darkness.

"It's not your fault. It's mine." With that she went to wait until she could meet Doctor John Watson once more, and this time there'd be no lies.


End file.
